


Preferences: When you feel bad

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Preferences, what would team frew will do, when you feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Telling you what would team free will do when you feel bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing preferences. Shit, the idea just pop out inside my head out of nowhere. Happy reading.

Preferences: When you feel bad

Sam, he always told you that it is okay to feel anxious cause everyone does. People just won't admit it cause they thought people around them would think they are weak. The truth is, people like us who felt anxious is strong enough cause they still can laugh, keep on living and never give up. “Always keep fighting” That is what he always said.

Dean, he always stay beside you whenever you needed him. He wanted you to feel that you are one of their family, feel safe and he said feeling safe is everyone wanted most and that feeling are normal. Yes, normal. Ask people around you, who wanted to stay in dangerous place? If anyone said yes, she/he are crazy. 

Castiel, the one and only angel who told you that “you are not alone” whenever you felt lonely. The angel and God always look after you. Always keep you safe. No matter what happened, there is someone upstairs is listening to you. Never lose faith. 

Do you know what I learned after watched Supernatural? Holy crap, there is a lot thing I've learned so far.  
1\. Don't turn your back for something you would regret  
2\. Don't try to forget the moment that makes you smile  
3\. Family don't end blood  
4\. Even the devil learned their lesson (in their own way)  
5\. Heaven and hell have their own conflicts (ho, so  
complicated)  
6\. Hell, they have their own king 7\. The darkness is a hot lady (wtf) 8\. There is a place God created for a monster, don't want to put them in hell or heaven (Purgotary it is. I'm not sure if place like that really exist, lol) 9\. The God is handsome (f*ck) 10\. What else? There is a lot I can't write here. So, what's yours? p/s: Sorry, my English is terrible. I know that. I'm still learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support. Love y'all. Muah! That kudos, really mean to me. Thanks again.


End file.
